


Kissing By the Mistletoe

by nerdlexia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Impala, M/M, Mistletoe, Sleepy Kisses, Star Gazing, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlexia/pseuds/nerdlexia
Summary: This was based off of a tumblr post by castiel-knight-of-hell. “Which half of your OTP starts Christmas morning by casually leaning in the kitchen doorway, reading a book, acting like they don’t know there’s mistletoe right above their head and which half walks past them while mumbling sleepily “Your book is upside down”.I feel like it’s been ages since I’ve written, and I’m in the Christmas spirit, so I felt like writing a small little Destiel Christmas one-shot. I hope you all enjoy this! ^_^





	

Dean woke up early on Christmas morning, excitement filling in his heart like a child. He had the whole day planned out. Castiel was sleeping next to him, his dark brown hair a mess, and his chest rising and falling steadily. Dean looked over at him and smiled softly at the fact that Cas really did look like an angel. Unfortunately, Cas hasn’t been an angel for quite some time. He has been living a human life – again – with the Winchesters. Or maybe it is a fortunate thing for Dean because, in a strange way, this is what finally brought them together.

When they would have time off from hunting, Castiel made it a habit to do mundane things. He always enjoyed human life, and the frivolous tasks people take for granted. After noticing Sam and Dean just typically sat around the bunker when they didn’t have a case, Cas would drag the brothers around with him to partake in some of his favorite activities, such as watching the bees in the field of flowers a few miles from the bunker, which was his favorite. Occasionally, Sam would find a way out of these days, but Dean would still tag along.

He admired how much the ex-angel would be deeply intrigued in such small everyday things. But Castiel was right, people did take these for granted, and Cas was showing him how to appreciate these forgotten wonders of the world. He found himself falling in love not only with the way the water ripples would calmly dissipate, but also how the blue water reminded him of a familiar pair of blue eyes; those same blue eyes that belonged to the one who was sharing these serene scenes with him.

It was these same blue eyes that he has been waking up to for the past year. After a day in the meadows watching the bees, Dean realized how much Castiel had meant to him. It had been awhile since Dean had felt this way about someone, and though it’s hard to maintain a relationship as a hunter, Cas had always been there so he thought he would give it a chance. Many dates later, Dean has now decided to take the next step.

~*~

Catching himself staring, Dean smiles to himself and quietly gets off of the bed while trying not to wake Castiel. He pulls on a pair of sweatpants and heads to the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee and turning on the radio. “White Christmas” plays softly in the background while Dean gets all the ingredients to make breakfast. Soon enough, the decorated bunker is filling with the aroma of bacon and eggs. Can will wake soon, Dean thinks to himself.

After setting the plates on the table, Dean looks up at the entryway where Castiel should walk through any moment. He looks back towards the kitchen to see if he forgot anything when a shimmer of red above the door catches his eye and a thought crosses his mind. Dean runs back to the kitchen, hoping to finish his plan before Cas reaches the dining room. He grabs a book that Sam must have left on the counter, and then stands under the entryway.

A few minutes pass, Dean tapping his foot and letting out an occasional sigh. Finally, he hears shuffling from the other room. Dean moves into position, leaning against the kitchen doorway and opening the book. He casually whistles to himself and sees Cas trudging into the dining room from the corner of his eye.

“It’s about time, sleepy head.” Dean remarks, smiling but not looking up from his book.

Castiel doesn’t say anything; he just keeps walking towards Dean to reach the table where the food and coffee are. Once Cas nears Dean, he keeps walking. Dean frowns, thinking his plan was ruined; however, Castiel stops a couple feet away.

“Your book is upside down.” He mumbles, still obviously not awake.

Dean looks up and then back down, realizing Cas is right. He blushes and starts fumbling at his words. “Well- I- um…”

Castiel sighs and shakes his head, walking back towards Dean. He places a hand on Dean’s cheek and gives him a soft peck on the lips. “Merry Christmas, Dean.” He says quietly, rubbing his eyes and making his way towards the table.

Dean grins brightly, placing the book on a nearby table, and joining Castiel. “Merry Christmas, Cas.” The two eat and talk, and are eventually joined by Sam. Dean was practically bouncing in his seat all morning.

“Dude,” Sam looks at his brother whose legs haven’t stopped moving since he joined the two for breakfast, “I haven’t seen you this excited for Christmas since… ever?” he smiles and laughs, knowing the reason Dean is anxiously anticipating today. Dean looks over at Sam and gives him a playful glare.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Once finished, the three of them disperse. Dean quickly cleans up from breakfast while Sam and Cas sit in another room where the Christmas tree is. When Dean is done, he joins the others.

“Alright, Cas. You can play Santa.”

“Play Santa?” Castiel asks, tilting his head. “I don’t underst- ”

“You hand the presents out to everyone.” Sam explains. Castiel nods and proceeds to do so.

All the gifts are passed around and opened. Sam received a few books from Castiel and some gag gifts from Dean, which actually meant a lot to him. Sam bought Dean Busty Asian Beauty magazines from a nearby gas station and some things for the Impala, and Castiel a book about bees even though he has full knowledge of practically everything. Dean gave Cas a silly t-shirt with a saying about having a halo, which made them all chuckle.

“Aw, you sure do know the way to a man’s heart.” Dean says as he unwrapped a pie Cas gave him.

“You’re welcome, Dean.” Castiel gives a lopsided grin. “This has been a lovely Christmas.”

“You say that like it’s over already.” Dean replies.

“Well, it is afternoon and we have opened all the gifts.”

“No, we haven’t.”

Confusion shows on Castiel’s face.

“Yeah, actually I think I still see one.” Sam adds.

“That’s impossible. I made sure to check around the tree, and we each received two gifts.”

“Did you check on the tree, Cas?” Dean asks.

“Why would there be gifts on the tree?” Castiel retorts while searching on the Christmas tree. Finally, he finds a small box tucked away behind an ornament that’s addressed to him. He unties the string and opens the lid of the box just to find another small, yet blue velvet box. Castiel opens the lid to this box and inside reveals a golden ring.

“Castiel,” Dean says softly as he stands next to him, “a hunter’s life doesn’t have a long expectancy, but based on what we’ve been through, neither does an angel’s.” Dean huffs a laugh. “Typically hunters tend to stay away from relationships and long term commitments since we know we won’t get the white picket fence. But I’ve come to realize I don’t need that to be happy with someone. You’ve been there for us through everything, and I couldn’t ask for a better bee-loving, messy-haired grumpy-puss to wake up to every morning.” Dean pauses, thinking of what to say since he’s not the best with talking about emotions. “So,” he clears his throat, “I thought since you didn’t really have a last name, you’d take mine.” He looks into those blue eyes and smiles at his cheesy line, waiting for an answer.

Castiel looks at the ring and then back at Dean. “Castiel Winchester.” He pauses and smiles. “I like the sound of that.”

Dean lets out a sigh, covering it with a laugh. He takes the ring and places it on Cas’ finger. “Awesome.” He says, finding it impossible not to smile, and gently kisses Castiel.

Castiel was wrong; Christmas wasn’t over, not even after the proposal. Dean made sure of that because Dean had a plan for the whole day. Afterwards, Dean made hot chocolate while the three of them watched Christmas specials until dinner. Dean had prepared a large Christmas dinner with what he could find from a local gas station. Then, of course, they had his pie for dessert. That night, while Sam stayed at the bunker, Dean took Castiel for a ride in Baby, and they watched the stars for what felt like hours. Christmas may have came to an end this year, but there were many more to come for as long as Dean was still around and Cas never got sick of him. For once, Dean actually felt content, looking forward to his future, and hoping he would have a long life with the man watching the stars beside him. And that is why, for the first time in Dean Winchester’s life, he wished as hard as he did on the Christmas star that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this little oneshot. I can't believe it's been over a year since I've posted any works. I hope to change that in 2017. I hope everyone has a Happy New Year. (Also, if you want to read a New Years destiel oneshot you should check out my other oneshot, "Happy New Year") Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
